Want and Need
by Mz. Random Awesomeness
Summary: Patch doesn't want to sacrifice Nora's body anymore. No. He has something else he wants to use it for.... Rated Teen for now! :D
1. Thoughts

**My first fanfiction for this story!!! Let me tell you, I just started reading it yesterday, and finished at about 3:30 in the morning. I couldn't put it down!!! So I have to write a fanfiction for it since the sequel doesn't come out until October of next year. Boo! Anyways, hope you like it!! :D**

It's two weeks after all the chaos with Jules, and Elliot and such. Elliot is still in the hospital, as I imagined, trying to heal himself up. I personally think he deserves every moment of pain that he endures. But I'm trying to keep my mind off of him now. I need to keep on my mind on more pleasant and good things. Things that make me happy.....Like Patch.

After all the speculation and doubt I had of him before—trying to kill me on multiple occasions, maybe those couple of kisses that had me confused and totally buzzed out at the same time, Dabria-- It's all gone and out of my head. I kiss him without thinking twice and love every second of it. I don't have to lie to myself anymore. He's sacrificed the most important thing he's every wanted—a human body-- for me. Just little old Nora. If he can go through with something that huge, that dramatic....I can pretty much assume he doesn't want to kill me anymore.

But that doesn't mean I don't still watch him carefully when he's making tacos.

He's on his way here now, actually. He comes over every single day, considering he drives me back and forth from school. Yes, we still sit next to each other in biology, secretly holding hands under the desks. I don't get why he still goes, but for some unknown reason he does. I think it's just an excuse to be near me for almost the entire. Not that I mind.

I hear my doorbell ring, and I jump out of bed, already dressed and go answer it. He has on that sly grin of his, showing one shallow dimple. I smile back. He hooks a finger through one of my belt loops and pulls me closer to him, kissing me nice and slow on the lips. My body gets all heated up and feverish like it does whenever I get close to him. I am trying extremely hard to keep my breathing under control and not fainting when he slides his tongue in. I hear myself let out a little moan and yell, _No! No! Now he's going to get cocky because he knows he can make moan!_, In my head. He pulls back, (smiling arrogantly, of course) and grabs my hand. Well that was an interesting way to say hello.

"What's up?" He says in his deep, husky voice as we walk to the kitchen table.

"Nothing." I reply as I grab my plate off of the counter, already filled with my food and take a seat. I He stares at me the entire time I eat. It doesn't bother me. He looks at me like that a lot of the time, with all that desire in his eyes. It makes my stomach flutter. When I'm done I throw my plate in the sink and sit back down.

"We'd better go."

"We got a few more minutes. Come here," he says, taking my hand from across the table. I stand up and go over to him, sitting towards him on his lap. He runs his hands down the length of my arms then pulls my wrists around his neck. He starts kissing my jawline, my earlobe, my neck, the corner of my mouth, then finally my lips. I get all dizzy and out of it again. I feel his hands massaging my hips and thighs. Instead of doing anything, I just melt into him and kiss back. His hands slide under my shirt on my lower back and I shiver from the tingly feeling that gives me.

I hear three raps on the door and jump.

Sighing, I lift myself off of Patch and go to answer the door. Of course it's the one and only, Vee Sky.

And she looks pissed.

"Where have you been? I've been calling and calling and calling and got no answer from you whatsoever. What were you doing, huh? I see his truck out there and I know he's here and if you two did anything naughty without you telling me you were thinking about it--"

"Vee. Calm it down. Everything is fine. I-I didn't hear my phone ring."

"Yeah, because you were getting frisky with Mr. Patch. Look at your hair! You've ruined it, Patch!"

She shouts, inviting herself in. She stands in front of Patch with her hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I think her hair looks beautiful." He answers, winking at me.

"Sure it does." Vee says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "And I've lost fifty pounds on the South Beach Diet."

"I thought you were on a colored food diet?"

"Oh, God. Way to go, Nora. You sure do know how to pick em."

"I know." I say proudly, sitting back in his lap. My back to his, this time. He wraps his arms around my stomach and kisses my neck. I start turning red, and Vee makes a vomiting noise, like she's about to throw up.

"Great. Now I'm a third wheel. This is going to be perfect."

The beginning of the school day went by in a blur, up until biology of course. I took my usual seat and looked up at the board. Today's topic: Official Intercourse. We'd been leading up to this moment week after week, day after day. The dreaded day that we finally learn about intercourse has come. Vee, of course is as excited as ever. Me? Not so much. I'm sure Patch is going to do all he can do in my head to distract me with his innuendos. I'm sure he'll have a field day with this one.

I see him walk through the door just as the bell rings then slides in next to me, smiling. I roll my eyes and smile back a little. He gets out his notebook and stretches out, then looks at my hands. My hands are folded on top of my desk, and apparently Patch doesn't like this. He pulls my elbow down and takes my hand, playing with my fingers until Coach is ready to teach something. His head is really close to mine, considering he's slouching and leaning as close as he can in the desk that is way too small for him.

Coach turns towards the class and takes a deep breath.

"Today requires a strong amount of maturity for you all. Today we are discussing the topic of sexual intercourse."

There were a few cheers from the back of the room...or that could just be Patch messing with my head. I look over to him and grins slightly. I roll my eyes and take my hand away from him, crossing my arms. Out of the corner of my eye, he looks kind of sad...and now I feel a little bad. But not that bad.

_Please, can I have your hand back Nora?_ He whispers in my head. It annoys me even further.

_If I give you my hand will stay out of my head for the rest of the day?_

_You know I could just make you change your mind..._

_You wouldn't dare._

_I wouldn't bet my car on that one. It's fun in your head._

I ignore him and try to pay attention throughout the lecture or whatever it is coach is trying to do with this topic today. He's covered everything, from orgasms, ejaculation, blah blah blah. All that sex-like stuff. I can't help but let my mind drift to what doing that kind of stuff with Patch would be like.....then I shut it down immediately, figuring that he might be listening to my head right now.

When the bell rings, I let go of Patch's hand to get my books and stuff together. When we're out in the hallway, he pushes me up to a wall and kisses me right on the mouth, with tons of passion. Then, he whispers,

"I've thought about it too," Then smiles with that one dimple and walks off to his next class.


	2. In Too Deep

I'm sitting on my bed, doing homework. Patch went to Bo's to play a few rounds of pool. He said he'd back soon. My mom is out of town again, some sort of business trip. I'm kind of glad she's not here. I mean don't get me wrong, I love her with all my heart. But if she was here I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Patch as I do. He's pretty much over here all the time. He stays until I go to sleep, then I don't know where he goes or does until it's time for school in the morning.

Downstairs, Dorthea **(Is that the housekeepers name? I forgot!)** is cooking dinner. She's pretty much used to Patch being here, even though he always kindly turns down her food. I mentally curse myself for thinking about him so much. It's like he never gets out of my head! Ever since he said that I need to get over it, that I've got it bad for him and he's got it bad for me....I've stopped trying to avoid thinking about him. I love him. Even though we've been through **A LOT **(including him trying to kill me, for one....) I'm crazy about him. And I can't even say why. He's just....I don't know.

I attempt to get the rest of my work done, then lie in bed, thinking about my two favorite people who you can probably guess. I'm sure Vee's going to call any minute now, and Patch might even be on his way over here right now. But Dorthea can wake me up any of that happens. I'm just really tired right now, from all of this thinking or it might be my iron...either way I'm taking a nap.

Hours later, I feel a hand brushing my cheek. I try to peel my eyes open, already knowing who it is. I sigh in contentment and kiss the palm of his hand. He tilts my head and kisses me softly on the lips in return. Like many of our other kisses, this turns into so much more. I hear him whisper my name softly inside my head between kisses and I pull him down onto the bed with me.

But then I think about Dorthea. She might still be here.

_She's gone._ He says and starts toward my lips again. I have to be careful, watch myself. He gets really hot and bothered when we're in a closed area, with no one near. From past experiences, he'd probably prefer us be in a girls' bathroom, me on the counter with him drowning me in his kisses like he's doing now. It's really hard to come to your senses when Patch is kissing you. He's been seducing girls for years, to think about it. He's obviously got practice, and lots of it and it's driving me _insane._

I feel him grin through his kisses. He's listening to me. Again!

How we are positioned now, we are side by side. Patch doesn't respect this position, so he shifts so I'm under him, my legs around his waist. He feels up and down my legs while he kisses my neck and shoulders, moving lower and lower. The heat inside of me is seriously getting too high. I'm sure I'm as red as an apple right now. Pretty soon I'll get all tingly and _want _him want him, which I know can't happen....Can it? Is it wrong to...._do_ things with an Angel? I give up thinking about it and just let myself go.

His hands are under my shirt, and they're just a little cold, which makes me shiver and also turns me on. He tugs at the hem, and I assume he wants it off. I pull away from him and start to lift it up, but his hands catch mine and he takes it off himself. I think that was what he wanted all along. The problem is, he's too clothed.

_No fair,_ I tell him in my head, not trusting my voice, since I'm gasping like a chain smoker. He pulls away again reluctantly, and pulls off his fitted black T-shirt. Then he eagerly returns to my lips. I let my hands explore his stomach, roaming over the strong muscles there, and scratch him a little here and there. I earn a low groan from him and do it some more, moving over his lower abdomen, right above his waistline. He sucks in a breath and I hear my name again.

But it's not Patch's voice.

My eyes snap open and he pushes back off of me. I hear my name again. It's my mother. Great. What is she doing here?

"Yes?" I call, grabbing my shirt and throwing it back on.

"I'm home, sweetie. But I'm leaving out again soon. I've been gone for a while I just wanted to check on you."

I hear her footsteps coming up and I look at Patch. He grins, and next thing I know I can't see him anymore. Yeah, he's screwing with my head. There's a few knocks on my door, then my Mom comes in, smiling.

"Hi, honey. I've been gone for so ling I just had to see you." I smile back and give her a big hug. She kisses my cheek then says,

"Nora, since when do you smell so minty?" I try to keep from laughing and just smile.

"You come home to see me and all you care about is my smell?" I say, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, no, honey, no. I just noticed. But you're okay? School and everything?"

"Yup. It's all great."

"Good. What about you and Patch?" I might have blushed a little. I really hope I didn't.

"Still going strong."

"Good, Nora. I'm glad you're happy. Just be careful." I couldn't get any more careful than I did with Patch.

"I know. Thanks Mom."

"Well I've got to hit the road again. I'll see you soon." She hugs me again and kisses me on both cheeks. Thank God she didn't look directly at my neck...

She gives one last wave and not long after, I hear the front door close. When I turn around, Patch is standing right smack in front of me, so I kind of collide head to chest with him. Bare chested him. I look up and he's grinning that crooked smile of his.

"Close call." He says, running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah. Really close call." He wraps his arms around me and his mouth is to my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Where were we?"

"Uh...." I stutter. "Here?" I say, twirling my finger in a circle on his lower stomach. His breathing speeds up a little then calms down again.

"And here." Patch says, taking my shirt off again.

"Right." He picks me up and with amazingly quick speed, I land on my back on the bed. He's kissing my stomach all over and taking great care in digging his tongue in my belly button which makes the heat start up all over again and I let out the softest moan in response. He uses this as motivation and starts playing with the button on my jeans, not really doing anything with it. He wants them off too, I know that. But I don't think I'm ready to go that far with him yet....

_Why?_ He says in my head, still kissing me up and down. I really hope he doesn't push this on me....

_I won't, I just want to know why._

I pull his head up and look him right in the eyes, seeing if he's tricking me. I don't _think_ Patch would force...._that_ on me, but I also thought he wasn't trying to kill me either....

"I...I'm just not. I can't do it yet." I said.

"Is it because of me?"

"No! No, Patch, you drive me crazy, but....I don't know."

"So you don't want to go any further than this with me?" He said, sounding slightly hurt.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that maybe we should wait. A little longer."

"For what?"

"I don't know, Patch. Can't you just trust me?"

"I was about to say the same thing."

"Well....I do trust you....to an extent." I barely spoke the last part in a whisper.

"You don't trust me."

"It's kind of hard to trust someone who can make you think whatever they want."

"So it's not my....past? It's just that you want your own mind?"

"Well yeah."

"Angel, you always have your mind. I wouldn't want you without it. I only sneak in there to see what you're thinking. I swear I'll only play with your mind if it's a joke, Nora. I can't do anything to lose you. I'm in too deep to even think about doing anything that would risk not having you."

And I believed him. Because I also, was in way, way, _way _too deep.

And I loved every second of it.


	3. Anxiety

**Short chapter!!!! Sorry!!!! :D**

The next day, Patch decided we should go out. It sounded great to be out with him in an open, air filled, non sensual area for a while, just having fun. The only downer was that he didn't tell me where he was taking me. I got all dolled up, except make up, of course, because he likes me better without it, and put on a nice blouse and jeans and cute shoes and pinned my hair up and as best as I could, only to realize that this was Patch, and he could be taking me anywhere. We could be going to the forest for all I know. When I voiced my accusation about the forest, he smiled at me mischievously and said that I was perfectly dressed.

I'm not sure how long we drove in his truck but eventually we did stop. In the forest. As I had predicted.

"We're really stopping here?"

"Yup." He jumped out of the truck and opened my door, taking my hand. Instead of me walking on my own, he carried me into the dark forest, which I was a little skeptical of, but this was Patch. My guardian angel. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. And wouldn't do anything bad to me. We walked (well, he did) for about fifteen minutes until something happened and I couldn't see anything. Only pitch black. From reflex, I gripped Patch's arm, and gasped.

"Shh, it's just me. I want you to have the full effect of what we're about to see."

I relaxed a bit, then was nervous as to why he would want to have the full effect of something. For a while it felt like we were going uphill, and this made me even more nervous. Or anxious. I can't tell. Then Patch kissed me softly on my ear and whispered,

"Trust me."

And all my problems went away.

Finally we stopped. He slowly lowered me onto my feet, and steadied me.

"Okay. When I give you your sight back, try not to move. We're on cliff."

I nodded and felt the chilled wind swift by face and leaned back into Patch. I took deep breaths, taking in the scent and atmosphere before I opened my eyes, not knowing what I'd see.

"You ready?" He whispered into my ear, kissing my neck.

"Yes." I said calmly. I felt my sight come back to me, for I could feel a small light behind my eyelids, but I didn't open my eyes yet. I took in the scent and sounds. I could hear something like water running, hitting rocks and creating small waves. I could hear the grass rustling in the wind softly, gently, creating a _swish_ sound. I loved it already and I couldn't even see.

I opened my eyes. Patch and I were standing on a sliver of land on the side of a small waterfall. Nothing like Niagara Falls, not even close, but smaller. Much smaller. The small lake that it poured out into was almost pond-like, and was surrounded by grass on most sides. I could feel the cold mist from the fall hit my face and make me shiver slightly, but not from cold. It was a good feeling. There were tiny schools of fish swimming dangerously close to the waterfall's edge, yet I knew they wouldn't fall over. I desperately wanted to pick up a few flowers that hung around the edge of the river, but knew if I did, I'd be pulled down with the current. There were no words for how beautiful this scenery truly was.

"It's—It's--"

"Beautiful. Amazing. Breath-Taking. Exquisite. Mind-Bottling."

"Yes!" I heard Patch chuckle behind me.

"How did you find this place?" I ask.

"I've got a lot of time on my hands when you're asleep."

"You're nutty." He chuckled again.

"See why I told you not to move?"

"Mhm. Would you be able to save me if the current pulled me down the falls?"

"Most likely."

"Sweet."

I continued to take in the sight, wondering how in the world I ended up here, with the most amazing guy in the world.

He carefully turned me around and kissed me gently. I took in his scent along with the scent of the forest and was in complete ecstasy as far as senses go. He kissed me with as much passion as he always does, if not more, and made the heat in my body come back, which he had no problem increasing.

We ended up on the ground on top of his jacket, making....................................

Out. Not making love.

But that did come later.


End file.
